Nicktoons Rumble!
This game was released at May 11, 2011 on the Wii, Next Generation Portable, and the 3DS. It is a game that has the same gameplay as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but it has Nicktoons. I am not trying to copy the other guy who made a Super Smash Brothers-based Nicktoons game. I'm just making one that has more characters, and more details. Gameplay Nicktoons Rumble! uses a battle system unlike that of typical fighting games. Players can choose from a large selection of characters, each attempting to knock their opponents off the screen as they fight on various stages. The characters in Rumble include tons of Nicktoons, such as the well-known Spongebob and Timmy Turner. The game uses traditional health bars that start at a maximum value and lose value. As a character's health decreases, the character gets weaker and has some visual damage. When a character is beaten to death or disappears from the screen, the character loses either a life, a point, or coins, depending on the mode of play. Rumble includes a function which allows players to create profiles with personalized button configurations for each control method along with their chosen username. The characters in Rumble fight each other using a variety of attacks, that give the player a wide selection. Players execute each move by pressing a button in conjunction with a tilt of the control stick or a press of the D-Pad, depending on the mode of control. In addition to basic attacks, characters have access to more powerful moves, known as smash attacks. Each character has four unique moves, which often cause effects besides damage to an opponent. Rumble introduces the ability to perform character-specific super attacks, referred to as X-Ray moves. Significantly more powerful than regular attacks, these moves are extremely strong, and X-Ray Mode vision turns on, which shows the impact from the bones that break when a character hits his/her opponent. X-Ray moves can be performed by destroying a X-Ray Ball: a colorful, glowing, orb-like item bearing the Nickelodeon logo that floats around each stage every so often depending on the selection of items that were set before the start of the match. Characters can use items ranging from projectiles to melee weapons; each has a different effect on the characters around it. Two other varieties of items, Assistance Characters and Summon Characters temporarily summon guest characters from Nicktoons, respectively, that generally aid the summoner. Best of all, they can also be controlled by players. Playable characters SpongeBob SquarePants Universe SpongeBob(with or without Gary, its your choice) Gary(with or without SpongeBob, its your choice) Patrick Squidward Mr. Krabs Sandy Plankton Karen Mrs. Puff Larry the Lobster Mermaidman Barnacleboy Man Ray The Dirty Bubble DoodleBob PatDoodle Doodleward Doodle Krabs Doodle Plankton PatBot Krab-Borg SpongeBot SteelPants Sandytron SquidBot Planktron Jimmy Neutron Universe Jimmy Neutron(with or without Goddard, it's your choice) Goddard(with or without Jimmy, it's your choice) Carl Wheezer (can turn into Burp Boy) Sheen Estevez (can turn into Vibrating Lad) Cindy Vortex (can turn into Special Girl) Libby Folfax (can turn into Invisible Sister) Professor Calamitous Beautiful Gorgeous The Junkman King Goobot V Ooblar Twonkies Eustace Strych Nick Fairy OddParents Universe Timmy Turner Vicky Cosmo Wanda Poof Anti-Fairies(All can fight or just one or two can, it's your decision) Anti-Cosmo Anti-Wanda Foop Francis Crocker Dark Laser Pixies The Head Pixie The April Fool Norm the Genie Crimson Chin Bronze Kneecap Iron Lung Copper Cranium Gilded Arches Brass Knuckles Titanium Toenail H2olga Nega Chin Doctor Bender The Darkness Destructinator Eliminators Jorgen Von Strangle Tootie Rugrats Universe Tommy Pickles Angelica Pickles Chuckie Finster Phil and Lil DeVille(Either one or both can fight, it's your decision) Susie Carmichael Dil Pickles Kimi Finster Spike Fifi Spiffy and Pepper(either one or both of them can fight, it's your choice) Fluffy Melville Reptar Robosnail Dactar Thorg Thr Wolf Coco LaBouche Jean-Claude All Grown Up! Universe Teenage Tommy Teenage Angelica Teenage Chuckie Teenage Phil and Fil(One or both of them can fight, it's your choice) Teenage Susie Teenage Dil Teenage Kimi Grown Spike Grown Fluffy Doug Universe Doug Roger Patricia Porkchop Mosquito Judith Bud Dink Ren and Stimpy Show Universe Ren Stimpy Mr. Horse Powdered Toaster Man Waffle Woman Muddy Mudskipper Rocko's Modern Life Universe Rocko Heffer Filburt Ed Bighead Bev Bighead Ralph Bighead Spunky Paula Hutchison Peaches Really Really Big Man Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Universe Ickis Oblina Krumm Gromble Simon the Monster Hunter Hey Arnold! Universe Arnold Helga Gerald Grandpa Phil Grandma Gertie Angry Beavers Universe Norbert (can turn into Baron Bad Beaver) Daggett (can turn into Muscular Beaver) Stump Barry Bear Treeflower Bing Truckee Wolffe D. Wolf Big Rabbit Racoon Stacy Chelsea CatDog Universe CatDog (can turn into Dog the Mighty and Catboy) Winslow Cliff Shriek Lube Randolph Rancid Rabbit Eddie Mean Bob The Wild Thornberrys Universe Elizabeth Deborah Nigel Marianne Darwin Donnie Rocket Power Universe Otto Rocket Reggie Rocket Twister Sam Dullard Tito Lars Pelswick Universe Pelswick Ace Goon Julie Sandra Mr. Jimmy Kate Bobby Boyd As Told By Ginger Universe Ginger Carl Dodie Robert Macie Darren Will Courtney Blake Miranda Brandon Stuart IanM Melissa Chet Invader ZIM Universe Zim (With or without Gir, it's your choice) Gir (With or without Zim, it's your choice) Dib Gaz Sizz-Lorr Tak ChalkZone Universe Rudy Snap Penny Reggie My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe Jenny Brad Tuck Nora Wakeman Sheldon XJ-1 XJ-2 XJ-3 XJ-4 XJ-5 XJ-6 XJ-7 XJ-8 Kenny (YK-9) Vega Drad Tuff Shell The Silver Shell Brit Crust (can turn into Brutalla Chromosome) Tiff Crust (can turn into Terribelle Chromosome) The Lancer The Mudslinger The Mad Hammer Brothers (Either one or both can fight, it's your decision) Vladimir Himcules The Lonely Hearts Club Gang (All can fight or just one or two can, it's your decision) Old Man Weather Letta (with Lenny) Olga Sludge Tammy Infrared Ivan Michanical Bull Giant Green Sponge Julian the Big Snake Giant Fly Giant Toad The Muck Monster Giant Molverine Gigawhatt The Quater Criders (All can fight or just one or two can, it's your decision) Orion Squish Misty Melody Glenn Vacuum Samuri Armageddroid Killgore Vexus Smytus Krackus Officer Mosquitus The Cluster Drones (All can fight or just one or two can, it's your decision) The Cluster Ambassador Danny Phantom Universe Danny Phantom(can turn into Danny Fenton) Sam Manson Tuck Foley Jazz Fenton Vlad Plasmius(can turn into Vlad Masters) Skulker Technus The Box Ghost Ember McLain Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Aang Katara Sokka Azula Ozai Catscratch Universe Mr. Blik Gordon Quid Waffle Katilda Squeakus Barkmeat The X's Universe Mr. X Mrs. X Tuesday X Truman X Rex X Mr. Y Mrs. Y Seven Y Scout Y The Zs Glowface Mr. Meaty Universe Josh Parker El Tigre Universe El Tigre(Can turn into Manny Rivera) El Tigre I Dark Leopard Golden Leon Mighty Cheetar Justic Jaguar Puma Loco White Pantera Sartana of the Dead Flama Dama Iron Pinata Gordo Gordo The Industrialist Cosmic Cleopatra Silver Sombrero El Cucharon Seventh Samurai Senor Siniestro Black Cuervo Voltura Lady Gobbler Dr. Chipotle Jr. Dr. Chipotle Sr. El Oso General Chapuza Che Chapuza Mustache Mafia Django of the Dead Golden Eagle Twins(one separate character or all in one character, it's your choice) Tak Universe Tak The Chief Jeera Linda Keeko Banutu Zaria Lok Slog Blod and Bleeta(One separate character or both in one character, it's your choice!) Chaka and Oonga(One separate character or both in one character, it's your choice!) Barnyard Universe Otis (can turn into Cowman) Pip (can turn into Ratboy) Abby (can turn into Cowgirl) Pig (can turn into Mr. Ham-tastic) Freddy (can turn into Paranoid man) Peck (can turn into the Green Rooster) Duke Bessy Mr. Beady Mrs. Beady Farmer Buyer Bigfoot Daisy Ben Dag Penguins of Madagascar Universe Skipper Rico Private Kowalski King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene Mason Phil Fanboy and Chum Chum Universe Fanboy Chum Chum Kyle Boog Lenny Oz Dollar-nator Janitor Russ Yo Planet Sheen Universe Sheen Estevez(in space outfit) Dorkus Doppy T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Keswick The Chief Verminious Snaptrap Larry Ollie Francisco Bad Dog The Chameleon Bird Brain Zippy Owl and Bat Jack Rabbit R.I.T.A. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe Ami Yumi Kaz Julie Harmony Tekiral Jang Keng Domo (kaz's dog) The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi Universe Kirby Yoshi Mr. Koopa Dr. Ivo Robotnik Hocky Stick The Fat Controller The Green Humming Bird Donkey Kong Uglydolls Universe Wage Babo Mr. Kasoogi Ox Tray Red Wage Fea Bea Wedgehead Basheeshee Ket Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Series Universe Greg Rowley Fregley Rodrick Mighty B! Universe Bessie Ben Happy Hilary Penny Portia Gwen Wu The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show Universe Homestar Runner Pac-man 64 MattBoo Kirby Irken Rob Other SpongeGlob Mawgu Vessel of Portentia Category:Video games